Noticias: Gran Terremoto de Japón Oriental
by Soul's Music
Summary: Sasuke sintió como la sangre se le helaba cuando Naruto terminó de informar lo que se sabía, el terremoto había afectado enormemente a Sendai, el lugar donde Hinata se encontraba. Hinata sentía que todo le dolía, y estaba segura de que su brazo no debía de poder doblarse de esa manera. Basado en el Terremoto de Japón del 2011.
1. La calma

**N/A: **Bueno, esta es una idea que me vino al ver un programa de televisión llamado Newsroom, el cual se trata de un noticiero y de como son y trabajan las personas de esa cadena, sus vidas personales y de como toman las noticias y acontecimientos. No creo que sea un fic largo, todo dependerá de su respuesta al fic, y se trata principalmente de la noticia del tsunami de Japón del 2011, y de como ciertos personajes vivieron y reportaron eso. Espero de todo corazón que les guste la idea.

**Sinopsis: **Sasuke sintió como la sangre se le helaba cuando Naruto terminó de informar lo que se sabía, el terremoto había afectado enormemente a Sendai, el lugar donde Hinata se encontraba. Hinata sentía que todo le dolía, y estaba segura de que su brazo no debía de poder doblarse de esa manera. Basado en el Terremoto de Japón del 2011.

**Advertencias:** Escenas algo sugestivas, pero bueno, más que escenas son comentarios.

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece nada relacionado con Naruto ni con el concepto del programa Newsroom.

* * *

**Noticias: Gran Terremoto de Japón Oriental**

**Primera Toma: La calma**

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba tomando una taza de café mientras observaba como la ciudad se encontraba prácticamente muerta, mientras llevaba la taza a sus labios, observó de reojo la hora, eran las 3:07 am. El pelinegro suspiró cansado, aún era muy temprano para estar despierto, pero por alguna razón no podía volver a dormir, y estaba seguro de que esa razón no era el café.

― Sasuke, ¿qué haces despierto tan temprano?― preguntó una voz adormilada. Sasuke volteó a ver como una menuda joven iba a la cocina, vistiendo solamente una camisa suya, la cual dejaba al descubierto sus piernas.

― Hinata, ¿qué haces_ tú_ despierta?― preguntó Sasuke mientras observaba como la chica se frotaba los ojos e iba a uno de los gabinetes para después tomar una taza y dirigirse a la cafetera. Después de que se hubo preparado el café, el cual en opinión de Sasuke tenía una cantidad malsana de azúcar y leche, volteó a ver a Sasuke y sonrió.

― A diferencia de tí, gran experto en economía― dijo mientras caminaba hacia él―, tengo que ir a Sendai a ver unas posibles historias...

― ¿No es algo lejos?― dijo Sasuke antes de caminar hacia la mesa y dejar su taza ahí.

― Si, por eso me voy en media hora― respondió Hinata, dejando su taza junto a la de Sasuke para después comenzar a caminar lejos del pelinegro―. Bien, tengo que alistar...― comenzó a murmurar para si misma, pero calló al sentir como Sasuke rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos y la atraía hacia él. Hinata se encontraba a punto de pedirle que la soltase para que pudiese arreglarse, pero de pronto sintió como Sasuke comenzaba a besar su cuello.

― No vayas al trabajo hoy― pidió el pelinegro en un susurró mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la mesa, halando a Hinata junto con él. Hinata rodó los ojos ante la petición mientras intentaba no caer en los juegos de Sasuke, lo cual era difícil puesto que el pelinegro no dejaba de besar su cuello. Cuando sintió como Sasuke la acorralaba contra la mesa, haciendo que tuviese se colocar sus manos sobre estaba para apoyarse, hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y se separó del joven para después girarse a encararlo.

― N-No ha-hagas eso, Sasuke... Tengo que ir-irme― reclamó nerviosa la chica antes de hacer un nuevo intento de irse del lugar y alistarse.

― No entiendo porque insistes en trabajar, con mi sueldo nos podemos mantenernos más que bien― dijo Sasuke mientras veía a la joven con el ceño fruncido.

Hinata suspiró, siempre tenía esa conversación con Sasuke, y francamente se encontraba cansada de eso. Cerrando los ojos y llevando una mano a su cadera y levantando el índice de su otra mano se dispuso a dar sus razones de siempre.

― Primero, yo quiero...― comenzó a decir, pero no pudo acabar puesto que la boca de Sasuke de pronto había cubierto la suya y la lengua del pelinegro ahora se encontraba en su garganta.

Hinata ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para poder molestarse por la interrupción, puesto que inmediatamente se encontró a si misma correspondiendo el beso de pelinegro. Sasuke, por su parte, sonrió de lado mientras se besaban, él sabía que eso nunca fallaba. De una manera algo brusca, hizo que la chica se recostase en la mesa y separó sus labios de los de ella para poder besar nuevamente su cuello, al tiempo que una mano comenzaba a pasearse por las piernas desnudas de Hinata y otra se dedicaba a desabotonar el primer botón de su camisa, la que _ella _llevaba.

Para su desgracia, eso pareció hacer que Hinata espabilase y lo empujase con decisión.

― ¡S-Sasuke! ¡N-No ha-hagas eso, lle-llegaré tarde!― reclamó Hinata mientras bajaba de la mesa y veía fijamente al pelinegro, sin importarle el fuerte sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas.

― Ya te dije que faltaras.

― ¡M-Me des-despedirían!― exclamó indignada ante la tranquilidad de Sasuke.

― Perfecto, así no tendrías que ir a trabajar.

Hinata suspiró, sabía que Sasuke decía eso para evitar que se fuese molesta con él, pero también sabía que lo que decía no era del todo broma.

― Odio que hagas eso― susurró levemente divertida, evitando la mirada del joven frente a ella. Sabía que Sasuke estaba sonriendo de lado, después de todo siempre era lo mismo, nunca duraba más de cinco minutos molesta con él.

Sasuke observó los moretones que habían quedado al descubierto cuando había desabotonado parte de su camisa, los cuales adornaban parte del escote de la joven. Hinata, al sentir la mirada del joven sobre su escote, volteó a verlo, encontrandose con los moretones que el pelinegro observaba divertido. De manera inmediata la chica se sonrojo mientras cubría su escote.

― ¡O-Odio qu-que hagas eso!― exclamó molesta, recibiendo una risa calmada por parte de Sasuke. Por culpa de esos siempre tenía que usar blusas sin escotes, y por culpa de eso era el blanco de las bromas de sus amigas.

― ¿En verdad?― preguntó divertido―. Cuando te los estaba haciendo anoche me parecías más que de acuerdo con eso― comentó de manera maliciosa, haciendo que la chica se sonrojase aún más―. Es más, creo que estabas gritandome que querías más, mientras te follaba salvajemente...― agregó simplemente para hacer que Hinata se incomodase aún más.

Sonrojada hasta la punta del cabello, apartó la vista, encontrandose con el reloj de la habitación, el cual ahora marcaban las 3:18 am. Había perdido tiempo. Molesta consigo misma y con el joven frente a ella, frunció el ceño y salió de la habitación.

― ¡Odio que hagas eso!― gritó la chica.

Sasuke la observó salir de la habitación, divertido por la reacción de ella, y más que orgulloso al notar como cuando su camisa se levantaba por el caminar de la chica, podía ver varios moretones más en los muslos de Hinata.

**XxXxXxXxX**

― ¡Nos vemos en la noche!― se despidió Hinata mientras se colocaba su mochila en el hombro y se disponía a salir del departamento, pero su intento de salir rápido del lugar fue interrumpido por Sasuke, quien le quitó las llaves de la mano―. ¡No tengo tiempo! ¡Perderé el tren!― exclamó Hinata notablemente molesta por las acciones del chico.

Sasuke sonrió de lado antes de abrazar a la chica y posar sus labios sobre su frente.

― No te enojes― ordenó mientras le devolvía las llaves―. Cuidate― dijo antes de soltarla y darle un leve empujón hacia la puerta, la cual la chica abrió con una sonrisa. Sasuke siempre era igual de extraño, no podía esperar algo diferente de él―. Nos vemos en la noche― murmuró el pelinegro antes de cerrar la puerta y colocar el seguro.

Algo somnoliento volteó a ver el reloj, comprobando que Hinata llegaría a tiempo al tren, después de todo eran las 3:36 am. _'Hmp, en verdad es rápida'_ pensó el joven antes de posar su mirada en la fotografía que había junto al reloj. La misma donde aparecían ambos abrazados, él con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro y ella sonriendo sonrojada mientras mostraba su mano izquierda a la cámara. Era la fotografía de cuando le había pedido matrimonio, y estaba seguro de que en un par de meses esa fotografía estaría junto a otra donde ella estaría vistiendo un vestido blanco.

Sin nada mejor que hacer a las tres de la mañana, el pelinegro tomó una de las carpetas que se encontraba sobre la mesa y comenzó a repasar su contenido, diez minutos después, el Uchiha se encontraba bostezando. Dandose cuenta de que comenzaba a sentir sueño, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a su habitación, sonriendo de lado al ver la ropa que se encontraba esparcida en el suelo. Sin muchos animos de recoger las cosas que Hinata no había recogido por falta de tiempo, simplemente se recostó en la cama, extrañando el calor que desde hacia unos años lo acompañaba en la cama.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Hinata se encontraba sentada en el tren, leyendo las posibles historias que tenía que investigar. La verdad era que eran lo último que quería investigar, ella quería ser una reportera seria, una que se dedicase a dar historias sobre los avances tecnológicos que se estaban desarrollando en su país, pero por desgracia aún no había tenido la oportunidad de mostrar su valía en ese tema. Sasuke había logrado subir de puesto rápidamente debido a su audacia y experiencia en los temas de economía, mientras que ella se dedicaba a investigar historias fuera de Tokyo, comprobando si valían la pena o no. Si era el primer caso, eso significaba que tendría que dedicar su día a investigar hasta el más mínimo detalle sobre la historia, si era el segundo, simplemente tenía que investigar sobre la siguiente historia de su lista.

Bostezó cansada, aún no se acostumbraba a ese ritmo de vida. Siempre tenía que despertar temprano, que tan temprano dependía de que tan lejos tendría que ir a investigar, normalmente comía en el lugar que se encontrase y para las tres de la tarde volvía a Tokyo, para que una vez ahí tuviese que correr a la televisora y asistir a una reunión donde decidirían como serían abordadas las historias en el noticiero nocturno. Una vez terminada la junta tendría que encargase de las tareas que le asignasen hasta que llegase la hora de la transmisión, durante la cual tendría que estar revisando cada detalle de sus historias, con el fin de poder corregir cualquier error posible o poder dar nueva información sobre el tema.

Pero no podía quejarse, a pesar de que no fuese exactamente lo que quería, no podía negar que era algo que le gustaba muchisimo, una vez que veía como su información su trabajo era presentado al público, sentía una gran satisfacción.

Sonrió al recordar esa sensación, y se preguntó a si misma si su prometido también la sentiría cada vez que salía al aire a dar su opinión, hacer predicciones financieras e informar al público que ocurría en el cada vez más importante mundo de la economía. _'Probablemente sí'_ se respondió a si misma, después de todo, cuando salía del aire, siempre tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro. Si, se encontraba segura de que Sasuke también conocía esa sensación.

― Bien, tengo que terminar con esto pronto― se dijo a si misma al tiempo que volvía a leer sus archivos.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Sasuke entró a la oficina, encontrandose con el usual revuelo del lugar, personas corriendo de un lado a otro, personas pegadas a la computadora, y personas discutiendo en un enorme cubículo de cristal el cual tenía la inscripción 'Sala de reuniones'.

― ¡Buenos días, teme!― saludó un rubio mientras se aflojaba la corbata.

― Hmp, dobe― respondió Sasuke a manera de saludo mientras continuaba con su camino hacia la oficina de su hermano mayor, Itachi, siendo seguido por Naruto. Una vez que se encontraron frente a la oficina de Itachi, Sasuke abrió la puerta, según él no tenía caso tocar la puerta.

― Si, Sasuke, adelante, pasa, sabes que no hay necesidad de que toques la puerta― fue lo primero que dijo su hermano al tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

― No se porque te molestas, Itachi― intervino Naruto mientras reía―. Sabes que el teme no va a cambiar.

― Si, bueno, aún tengo esperanzas en que cambie― respondió el mayor mientras colocaba en su escritorio dos carpetas―. Tomen, aquí está su trabajo de hoy.

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto se acercaron al escritorio y tomaron sus respectivos trabajos para después despedirse y salir de la oficina. Una vez sentados en su oficina compartida, ambos se dispusieron a leer la nueva información que Itachi les había asignado.

― ¡Ah! ¿Por qué Itachi nos hace esto?― se quejó Naruto―. Es mucho trabajo― murmuró mientras continuaba leyendo su información. Sasuke por su parte simplemente chasqueó la lengua y continuó leyendo la información que tenía en sus manos―. ¿De qué es tú información?― preguntó el rubio de manera curiosa una vez que hubo acabado la página.

― Sobre unos bancos que se encuentran invirtiendo de manera ilegal el dinero de sus clientes― respondió Sasuke al tiempo que pasaba de hoja.

― Tús temas siempre son tan aburridos― murmuró Naruto.

― ¿En serio?― preguntó Sasuke sin una pizca de interés en su voz―. ¿Y de qué es tu información?― preguntó en el mismo tono monótono. Siempre era lo mismo, se preguntaban acerca de sus respetivos trabajos, para siempre terminar pensando que el tema del otro era de lo más aburrido.

Naruto sonrió.

― Hay unas centrales nucleares en Fukushima que van a mostrar un avance en la energía nuclear― comentó mientras volvía a dirigir la vista a sus hojas―. De hecho Hinata-chan mañana irá investigar algo de eso...

― ¿Por qué siempre mandas a Hinata a verificar tus historias?― preguntó claramente molesto el pelinegro.

Naruto sonrió de manera cálida.

― Porque Hinata-chan es la mejor cuando se trata de investigar― declaró el rubio―. Tú lo sabes, tu también, cuando es necesario que la historia sea verificada fuera de la ciudad pides que Hinata-chan sea quien la investigue.

Sasuke no dijo nada, simplemente pasó de hoja, pero Naruto podía ver a la perfección la sonrisa de lado que su mejor amigo tenía plasmada en el rostro.

― Bueno, al menos Fukushima no está tan lejos como Sendai― murmuró de pronto Sasuke, captando la atención de Naruto, quien volteó a verlo, notando como la sonrisa de Sasuke había cambiado―. Así podré divertirme con ella un rato más― agregó.

Naruto enrojeció antes de gritar.

― ¡Teme! ¡No hables así de Hinata-chan!― exclamó molesto―. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si yo hablase de lo que hago con Sakura-chan?― retó Naruto aún más rojo que antes.

― No me importaría― respondió el pelinegro―. No creo que haya gran diversión con ella, tomando en cuenta el tamaño de sus pechos y su culo― murmuró.

― ¡Teme! ¡No hables así de Sakura-chan!― exclamó Naruto aún más sonrojado e incómodo―. Sólo porque Hinata-chan los tiene grandes― murmuró.

― No son sólo grandes, son naturales― comentó una tercera voz, la cual se encontraba entrando a la oficina―. No cualquiera tiene esas medidas de manera natural― agregó el recien llegado al tiempo que se sentaba en el sillón frente a ellos.

― ¿Tú también, Kiba?― preguntó Naruto indignado.

― ¿Qué dijiste de _mí _prometida, perro?― preguntó Sasuke con un aire asesino. Sólo él podía hablar así de Hinata, nadie más.

― Lo que escuchaste, Sasuke― respondió Kiba mientras se desfajaba la camisa y sonreía con burla. Era divertido molestar a Sasuke con el tema de Hinata, después de todo el Uchiha era muy celoso cuando se trataba de ella. Pero no era como si le importase, Hinata siempre sería su mejor amiga, así que él se tomaría las libertades que quisera, como el hablar de la figura de la joven.

― ¿Podemos dejar el tema?― preguntó Naruto, quien ya no se encontraba sonrojado.

― ¿Por qué? Es más divertido hablar de los senos de sus novias que el hablar del trabajo― dijo Kiba.

― ¡Eres un pervertido!― gritó Naruto.

― Probablemente, pero no creo que tenga importancia― respondió el castaño―. Si quieres saberlo, Anri tiene buenos senos― agregó.

Naruto hizo un puchero.

― Ustedes son unos desvergonzados― se quejó el rubio.

― Tu no dices nada porque tú novia no tiene de donde agarrar― se burló Kiba.

― ¿Qué dijiste de mí, Kiba?― preguntó una amenazadora voz proveniente de la puerta de la oficina. En el instante todos los hombres dentro de la oficina voltearon a ver el lugar de donde venía la voz, encontrandose con una molesta pelirrosada.

― Sa-Sakura...― nombró asustado el castaño.

Sasuke rió internamente, Kiba tendría su merecido por hablar de esa manera de Hinata. Después de todo sólo él podía hacer esa clase de comentarios de ella.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Hinata volteó a ver su reloj al tiempo que salía de la estación de trenes, comprobando que había llegado a tiempo. Sin detenerse, la joven le mando rápidamente un mensaje a Sasuke, diciendole que ya había llegado a Sendai y que volvería en la tarde. Después de unos minutos recibió la respuesta del Uchiha. Sacando una hoja de su mochila, la joven leyó la primera dirección que debía visitar ese día y pidió un taxi.

* * *

Ja ne!


	2. Hora de Irse

**N/A: **HI! Bueno, la verdad es que no creía que esta historia fuese a llamar la atención, por lo que tener esta clase de respuesta en mi primera historia de por aquí es más que increíble para mi. Este fic lo estoy haciendo basandome en información que encontre en internet sobre le terremoto, así que si tienen algún dato interesante sobre este suceso que quieran que incluya o me quieran hacer saber, con un review podrían hacerlo.

**Reviews:**

Moonie: Pues no es tan nueva la idea, como dije en el capitulo anterior esta es una idea que me vino al ver Newsroom... Me alegra que te haya agradado mi manera de escribir, en serio! No tenía mucha confianza con eso porque el español no es mi primer idioma... Muchas gracias por tu review.

Guest: Gracias por el review, me alegra que haya sido de tu agrado!

Imafangirldowhat: Me alegra que te haya gustado! Y bueno, lo del terremoto... ya veras como se desarrolla pronto...

Recuerden, siempre podran dejar un review dandome sus opiniones.

**Advertencias: **Escenas sugestivas, pero como en la vez anterior, más que escenas son comentarios.

**Nota Importante: **Recuerden que el terremoto de Japón ocurrio a las 14:46 pm de ahí, asi que... esten pendientes de la hora, vale?

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece nada relacionado con Naruto ni con el concepto del programa Newsroom.

* * *

**Noticias: Gran Terremoto de Japón Oriental**

**Segunda Toma: Hora de irse**

* * *

Hinata se encontraba hablando con el encargado de la seguridad del banco, preguntandole acerca de lo que había visto el día del robo. Había decidido, dadas las circunstancias del robo que valdría la pena hacer una pequeña nota sobre el incidente. La mitad de las historias que tenía que investigar habían sido originadas por el mismo incidente o habían sucedido a la par del incidente: un terremoto de Magnitud 7.2 en el mar cercano a Sendai. El robo que se encontraba investigando en particular había ocurrido durante el temblor y puesto que los sistemas de seguridad el banco se habían visto afectados dos ladrones sin más habían atracado el lugar.

― Muchas gracias, Kanzato-san― dijo Hinata al tiempo que apagaba la grabadora de bolsillo que tenía sobre el escritorio del hombre y la guardaba junto con un pequeño cuaderno de notas y la pluma.

― Por nada, Hyûga-san, espero haberle sido de ayuda― respondió el guardia de seguridad.

Una vez acabadas las cortesías Hinata se dispuso a salir de la habitación, cuando de pronto se detuvo por una pregunta que creía que no iba a tener que responder por una vez en su vida.

― Hyûga-san, ¿usted no estará relacionada con la familia del grupo empresarial Hyûga, al que pertence este banco?― preguntó el guardia, genuinamente curioso por la respuesta de la chica.

Hinata simplemente tomó aire, preparando su respuesta, no tenía caso negarlo, sus ojos la habían delatado después de haberse presentado por su apellido.

― Se podría decir que sí, pero soy un familiar lejano― fue lo único que respondió, esperando que el hombre quedase contento con la respuesta.

― Ya veo, debo decirle que usted guarda un gran parecido con Hyûga Neji-sama― dijo el hombre, causando que los hombros de Hinata se tensasen levemente―. Al parecer la sangre de los Hyûga es fuerte― murmuró.

― Supongo que si― coincidió la chica.

― Bueno, fue un placer, Hyûga-san.

― Igualmente, Kanzato-san.

**XxXxXxXxX**

― _¿Cómo te ha ido Sasuke?_

― Bien, hace rato vi como Sakura intentaba asesinar al perro― respondió Sasuke mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sofá y dejaba de lado su carpeta con información.

― _¡No le llames así a Kiba-kun!... Pero, ¿por qué Sakura-chan quería hacerle daño a Kiba-kun?_

― Porque dijo que era plana.

― _¿Por qué Kiba-kun dijo eso?_

― Porque yo dije que era plana, y si no quieres sonrojarte no preguntes él porque dije eso― agregó, escuchando como inmeditamente Hinata soltaba un suspiro de frustración. Después de unos segundos en los cuales ninguno dijo nada, Sasuke habló―. Nos vemos en la noche, tengo que ir a una junta.

― _Nos vemos, Sasuke, te amo._

Y justo cuando Sasuke iba a responderle, la joven colgó el teléfono, causando que Sasuke frunciese el ceño. Hinata siempre hacía eso, después de decir _'Te amo'_ colgaba, el porque, eso no lo sabía. Al principio de su relación había pensado que era porque sabía que él nunca diría tales cosas y menos por teléfono. Pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo, Sasuke se fue acostumbrando a dicha frase, hasta el punto que en contadas ocasiones se la dedicaba a la Hyûga. Aún así, aún cuando él ya había demostrado no tener problema con decirle esa frase a ella, ella tenía esa mania de colgarle cada vez que la fuese decir al teléfono.

Aún recordaba que tan diferente había sido su relación la primera vez que se habían visto...

.

.

.

― _Naruto, Sasuke-kun, les presento a Hinata-chan, ella era una compañera mía en la primaria― dijo Sakura mientras le daba un pequeño empujón a la chica junto a ella. Sasuke la evaluó, era una chica menuda, era más baja que Sakura y tenía el cabello corto. En definitiva no era alguien que le interesara._

― _Gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Hyûga Hinata― se presentó la chica con una reverencia._

― _Igualmente, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, y el teme es Sasuke― dijo Naruto, causando que Sasuke rodase los ojos._

― _Él es Uchiha Sasuke, ya lo has de conocer, ¿verdad?― dijo Sakura mientras señalaba a Sasuke, lo cual desconcertó al Uchiha. ¿Por qué esa chica debería de conocerlo? Las chicas que decían conocerlo de antes tenían a ser unas acosadoras. Pero Sakura jamás lo presentaría a una acosadora. Ella sabía todo el daño que le podía causar y la Haruno no era alguien que anduviese por la vida haciendo daño. Al menos no sin una razón, y él no le había dado ninguna._

_Rápidamente repasó en su mente las últimas veces que había estado con Sakura, y se encontró con una situación que podría haber hecho que la Haruno se quisiese desquitar con él: la ida al cine a la que él había faltado. _

_Hacía unos días Sasuke había quedado de ir al cine con Sakura, Sai y Naruto, pero Naruto les había rogado a Sai y a él que faltsen para así poder quedarse solo con Sakura. Ambos pelinegro le habían hecho el favor a su amigo, y eso había dado resultado a una muy enojada Sakura que había jurado vengarse._

_En definitiva estaba jodido, la venganza de Sakura había llegado en la forma de una menuda chica que era su acosadora._

― _No creo que Uchiha-san sepa quien soy― dijo la joven Hyûga. 'Pero yo si se quien es' acompletó Sasuke en su mente, él lo sabía, esa chica era un acosadora―. Yo sólo lo conoscía de nombre._

― _Oh, yo pensé que se conocían, por todo eso de que sus familias tienen empresas importantes― comentó Sakura._

― _Si, bueno, es que yo no estoy dentro de la empresa Hyûga― dijo la chica restandole importancia al hecho. Pero Sasuke alzó una ceja, era por demás extraño el hecho de que un Hyûga se encontrase fuera de la empresa._

_Después de unos momentos una alarma sonó e Hinata tuvo que excusarse._

― _Es agradable, ¿no?― preguntó la pelirrosa mientras veía como su amiga se alejaba._

― _Si― acordó Naruto viendo a la pelirrosa. Ambos jovenes parecían esperar la respuesta de Sasuke, pero Sasuke no pensaba dar su opinión de a Hyûga, principalmente porque no tenía ninguna. Para él, esa chica esa un ser humano más que ayudaba a la contaminación de Japón..._

.

.

.

Si, esa había sido la primera vez que había visto a esa chica. En esa ocasión no había pensado nada en especial de ella, simplemente había sido un rostro que en poco tiempo olvidaría.

Obviamente no había podido estar más equivocado.

Sin muchas ansias por ir a la reunión de Tsunade, se levantó del sofá y salió de la habitación. En el camino el chico se dedicó a arreglar su corbata, decidiendo que era una mala idea desanuarse completamente la corbata cuando Hinata no estaba ahí para ayudarlo a anudarsela nuevamente.

**XxXxXxXxX**

― ¿Por qué demonios estas reuniones tienen que ser tan temprano?― preguntó Sakura, quien se encontraba cruzada de brazos―. Digo, el noticiero es hasta las diez de la noche― murmuró mientras salía de su oficina, siendo acompañada por Ino.

― ¿Cada vez que tenemos junta debemos responderte eso?― preguntó bastante divertida Ino, quien se encontraba sentada junto a ella.

― Puede ser, talvez así un día deje de quejarme.

― ¿En serio?― preguntó Ino con una sonrisa.

― No― respondió Sakura antes de sacar la lengua a manera de juego y estirar sus brazos, haciendo que su blusa se levantase un poco, dejando ver parte de su abdomen, Ino cerró los ojos de manera maliciosa al ver la parte descubierta.

― Veo que tú y Naruto se divirtieron anoche― susurró la rubia.

― ¿D-De qué ha-hablas?― preguntó algo nerviosa la pelirrosa.

― De que quiero pensar que fue Naruto y no otro chico el que te dejó esa enorme marca de mordida en tú costado― respondió Ino.

― ¡Pues claro que fue él!― replicó Sakura indignada. ¿Cómo se atrevía Ino a insinuar semejante cosa?

― ¡Lo sabía!― exclamó la rubia mientras aplaudía alegremente. Sakura volteó a verla sin entender que ocurría―. Siempre que te he pregunto sobre si Naruto te ha follado ignoras la pregunta. ¡Y ahora me has respondido que si!― declaró sonriente.

Sakura por su parte se sonrojó.

― Eres una maldita pervertida, Ino― dijo Sakura―. Tanto tiempo con Sai te ha hecho mella.

― Puede ser, pero no tengo nada que esconder― comentó la Yamanaka. Justo antes de que Sakura abriese la puerta de la sala de reuniones Ino habló―. ¿Y cómo es el sexo con Naruto?

Sakura sonrió de lado.

― ¿Viste la marca?― preguntó, confundiendo a Ino. ¡Claro que la había visto! ¡Por algo esa conversación había comenzado!

― Si.

― Tengo más de esas en lugares muy inapropiados― fue lo único que dijo la Haruno antes de abrir la puera y entrar en la sala.

― ¡Lo sabía!― exclamó Ino mientras entraba a la sala detrás de Sakura aplaudiendo alegremente.

― ¿Qué sabías, Ino-chan?― preguntó Naruto. Ino se encontraba a punto de decir la verdad y ver la reacción de Naruto, pero optó por no hacerlo, la mirada de advertencia que le había envidado Sakura la había convencido de dejar esa conversación para otra ocasión.

**XxXxXxXxX**

― Bien, antes de que acabe la reunión, Hyûga Hinata hoy a ido a Sendai― declaró Tsunade mientras veía unos papeles―. Me ha comunicado que la información de Shikamaru era correcta, la mayoría de las historias son verdad y la mayoría están relacionadas con el terremoto de hace dos días.

― Si Shikamaru lo dijo era de esperarse― comentó Naruto, obteniendo una aceptación general de los presentes.

― Dice que tomará el tren de vuelta a Tokyo a las tres de la tarde, así que cualquier historia que se ubique en esa área pidanle que la investigue, todavía tiene tiempo― informó Tsunade.

― ¿A qué hora volverá Jiraiya-sama y Kakashi ya salió de Tokyo?― preguntó Sakura mientras revisaba sus notas de la reunión.

― El vuelo de Jiraiya para volver aquí es a las seis de la tarde, así que llegará cerca de las nueve de la noche, y sí Kakashi acaba de tomar el avión rumbo a Hokkaido y estará de vuelta aquí mañana a las dos de la mañana.

Hubo un murmullo general en la sala ante la información que Tsunade les había dado.

― Tsunade-sama, ¿cree sensato el haber mandado a todos los presentadores fuera de la ciudad? Jiraiya-sama está fuera, Kakashi-san también y Azuma-san se encuentra en Kyoto junto con Kurenai-san― dijo Ino mientras contaba con sus dedos a los ausentes.

― Bueno, Jiraiya va a presentarse hasta las diez de la noche, así que tiene tiempo para llegar. Recuerden que tienen que mandarle toda la información, puesto que está preparandose allá― dijo Tsunade mientras levantaba el dedo índice―. Respecto a Kakashi, él acaba de terminar el noticiero matutino, así que no hay problema con ello, y de de igual manera deben mandarle toda la información pertinente― dijo levantando un segundo dedo―. Y bueno, el canal transmitirá una emisión especial en los noticieros de Azuma y Kurenai, así que no hay problema tampoco― declaró la mujer mientras levantaba dos dedos más.

― Ya veo― murmuró Ino, no teniendo ninguna objeción.

― Bien, ¿queda alguna duda?― preguntó Tsunade mientras comenzaba a recoger sus papeles. Al no recibir ninguna pregunta, la mujer asintió―. Bien, a trabajar― fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la sala de reuniones.

Segundos después todos se encontraban levantando sus papeles y leyendo sus notas para poco a poco salir de la sala de juntas y comenzar a trabajar en lo que tenían asignado.

**XxXxXxXxX**

― ¿Cómo te fue en la junta?― preguntó Hinata mientras revisaba con cuidado las notas que estaban esparcidas en la pequeña mesa de la cafetería donde se encontraba comiendo.

― _Bien, Tsunade nos ha dicho que historias descartar y cuales seguir._

― Ya veo― dijo la chica―. Le avise que la mayor parte de las historias servirían― comentó.

― _Si, también dijo eso ella... También dijo que tomarías el tren de las tres de la tarde, así que no te sorprenda si alguno de los otros llamar para decirte que necesitan que veas algo._

― Bien, estaré pendiente del celular― dijo Hinata mientras pensaba que lo mejor sería meterse el celular al bolsillo del pantalón y no al bolso como acostumbraba.

― _Ya casi es hora de que tomes el tren, así que no creo que te llamen... _

Hinata volteó a ver el reloj y comprobó que en efecto no le quedaba mucho tiempo en Sendai.

―_Bien, tengo que ir a hacer unas llamadas. _

― Si, suerte― dijo al chica al tiempo que abría su emparedado y comenzaba a prepararlo―. Nos vemos en la noche. Te amo― dijo antes de colgar, colocar el celular en la mesa y continuar preparando su emparedado.

Siempre hacía lo mismo, no dejaba que Sasuke le respondiera. La verdad era que le encantaba hacer eso, no porque no le gustase que Sasuke le dijese _'Te amo',_ sino que le encantaba que cuando hablaban cara a cara Sasuke siempre parecía querer demostrarselo debido a que ella evitaba que se lo dijese.

Esa era su razón, si es que a su percepción se le podía llamar razón.

Sin pensar mucho en ello terminó de preparar su emparedado, dandole un mordisco antes de tomar una de las hojas de la mesa y leerla con detenimiento. Había algo en esa información que no le agradaba del todo, pero había decidido no seguir esa historia, no cuadraba del todo con los datos y no era realmente importante. Lo mejor era dejar esa historia de lado, la investigaría por su cuenta otro día. En ese momento no tenía caso continuar buscando, ya tenía más que suficiente material para el noticiero de ese día y todavía tenía que redactarlo y encargarse de presentarselo rápidamente a Jiraiya.

Probablemente haría eso en el tren, después de todo pasaría mucho tiempo ahí.

― Bien, hora de irse― se dijo a si misma mientras se estiraba.

Volteó a ver el reloj y notó que eran cuarto para las tres, por lo que metió su celular en su pantalon y se dispuso a colocar todas sus pertenencias en su mochila, justo cuando se encontraba cerrando su mochila sintió como todo se movía de manera brusca...

* * *

Ja ne!


	3. El terremoto

**N/A: **So hi! Me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior... Espero no haberme tardado mucho en publicar el capítulo, pero es que el college volvio a comenzar.. y aunque no lo crean es bastante demandante! En fin... Este capítulo se me ha hecho en especial difícil, porque a pesar de saber como se siente algo asi (en una magnitud menor y con mucho menos miedo), no tenía idea de como plasmarlo de manera concreta en este capítulo... También deben saber que en el fic no busco plasmar en si el terremoto, si no las situaciones que provoca en los personajes, no en si la sensación, ¿OK?...Ah si, originalmente el capítulo iba a ser un poco más largo, pero decidí quitar la parte final, porque no lograba hacer que el capítulo finalizase como yo quería... Bueno, espero que les agrade el capítulo.

**Reviews:**

hime: bueno, ya veras que le paso a hina..

Saru-chii: bueno veras, este capítulo lo escribi antes de tu review (veras yo publico un capitulo hasta haber acabado el siguiente), asi que espero no decepcionarte con el destino de hinata..

Claudia: gracias por el apoyo, el college me tiene algo ocupada pero hago lo mejor que puedo..

Kattyto: pues que bien que decidiste leerlo, espero no decepcionarte

Imafangirlsowhat: bueno, yo creo que ahora con esta situacion... no creo que hinata vaya a querer colgarle a sasuke, pero bueno.. eso ya sera cosa de ella ¿no? y de la autora... XD

Aairi: pues no se mucho de primeros auxilios.. pero si se poner band-aids... espero te ayude.. XD

**Advertencia: **Palabras altisonantes.

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece nada relacionado con Naruto ni con el concepto del programa Newsroom.

* * *

**Noticias: Gran Terremoto de Japón Oriental**

**Tercera Toma: El Terremoto**

* * *

Hinata vió con terror como las lámparas colgantes del techo se mecían con insistencia, al tiempo que el movimiento del piso se volvía casa vez más brusco. Vió como los vidriós del lugar eran rotos. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, tal vez segundo, talvez minutos u horas, pero de pronto vió con horror como el agua entraba al lugar, al tiempo que escuchaba el sonido de una cadena romperse sobre ella. Con los ojos completamente abiertos volteó al techo, justo para ver como una de las enormes lámparas del lugar se desprendía, justo sobre ella.

Sintió un fuerte golpe sobre todo su lado derecho.

Después todo se volvió negro.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Sasuke se sostuvo del escritorio de su hermano, mientras veían como las cosas a su alrededor se movían con brusquedad. Después de unos momentos todo se calmo y los dos Uchihas se vieron por unos momentos.

― ¿Eso fue un terremoto?― preguntó el mayor.

― ¿Tu que crees?― preguntó Sasuke algo molesto por la obvia pregunta de su hermano mayor―. Bien, me voy― dijo antes de salir de la oficina de su hermano, encontrandose con más revuelo del normal, después de todo acababa de ocurrir un terremoto.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la fuerte voz de Tsunade se escuchase.

― ¡Quiero que investiguen todo lo que corresponda al terremoto! ¡Hora! ¡Epicentro! ¡Magnitud!― gritó la rubia―. ¡Y alguien haga el favor de comunicarse con quienes se encuentran fuera! ¡Quiero a todos trabajando en esto!

Sasuke entró a la oficina que compartía con Naruto, Shikamaru y Kiba, la cual más que oficina parecía una sala con todos los sofás y sillones que tenía. Una vez que se encontró dentro de la oficina se sentó en su sofá y se dispuso a continuar leyendo los informes sobre el banco que se encontraba malversando fondos. Justo cuando se encontraba decidiendo que información debía presentar escuchó como al puerta de la oficina era abierta con brusquedad.

― ¡Sasuke! ¡Tú también tienes que trabajar en esto!― gritó Tsunade.

― Tsunade, yo soy economista, este no es mi campo― dijo Sasuke con toda calma. La verdad era que le importaba un comino la situación, al final no le afectaba tanto, si bien las réplicas eran molestas no era como si le preocupasen realmente.

― ¡Me importa una mierda tu campo!― exclamóTsunade, ¿qué ese joven no se daba cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban? ¡Había ocurrido un terremoto por el amor de Dios!―. Te quiero trabajando tan duro como el resto, hoy las noticias sólo serán del terremoto, después investigarás tus temas― declaró Tsunade al tiempo que tomaba al Uchiha del brazo y lo levantaba de manera brusca.

Sasuke de inmediato se libero de la mano de la mujer, sólo para que una réplica especialmente fuerte ocurriese y callese sin ninguna gracia sobre el sofá.

― Deja de jugar, Uchiha― dijo Tsunade con burla antes de salir del lugar y continuar dando órdenes―. Cualquier información importante debes darla a conocer en el centro de computo.

**XxXxXxXxX**

― ¿Ya pudiste comunicarte con Hinata-chan?― susurró Naruto mientras esperaba a que le dieran la información que necesitaba―. Si, la escuchó― dijo una vez que le respondieron del otro lado de la línea, aún sin despegar la vista del chico frente a él.

Kiba colgó el celular negando con la cabeza. Era la sexta vez que intentaba comunicarse con su mejor amiga, y esta simplemente no respondía.

― ¡Shino! ¿Has tenido suerte?― preguntó Kiba mientras veía como su otro amigo se dedicaba a teclear de manera endemoniada en su computador.

― No, Kiba, cuando sepa algo te avisaré― respondió Shino sin dejar de ver la pantalla del computador.

De pronto se escuchó el ruido de un objeto chocando contra el suelo.

― ¿Pasa algo Naruto?― preguntó Kiba mientras veía a un Uzumaki que cada vez perdía más color al tiempo que su rostro se tornaba una mueca de total preocupación―. ¿Naruto?― preguntó.

El rubio reaccionó después de unos segundos.

― Llamen a todos, tengo información importante― declaró seriamente el joven mientras observaba unas notas rápidamente escritas en un cuaderno naranja. Las notas eran casi ilegibles, puesto que las había tomado sin ver el cuaderno, pero eran la información más importante que tenían hasta el momento.

Kiba no necesitó que le dijesen eso dos veces, puesto que al igual que Shino, salió disparado fuera del lugar para llamar a todos para que se reuniecen en el centro de computo.

Minutos después Naruto se encontraba en el centro de computo, con la atenta mirada de todos sobre él, pero eso le importaba muy poco, puesto que lo único que veía, o mejor dicho _al_ único que veía, era a su mejor amigo, que en ese momento mostraba un rostro completamente inexpresivo, como si la situación no le importase en lo absoluto. _'Probablemente así sea'_ decidió el rubio al tiempo que se aclaraba la garganta.

―El terremoto no se ha originado en Tokyo como creíamos...― comenzó a decir Naruto mientras leía sus notas.

― Pero si se sintió tan fuerte― murmuró Sakura, quien veía a Naruto completamente preocupada. Había visto a Naruto durante el terremoto, y este no se había visto afectado en lo absoluto, por lo que no entendía porque ahora se veía tan afectado por el terremoto.

― El terremoto ocurrió en el mar cercano a la costa de Honshu― continuó diciendo el rubio. Sasuke por su parte frunció el ceño, el lugar del terremoto se encontraba demasiado lejos de Tokyo, como para que este se hubiese sentido de esa magnitud, lo que significaba que había tenido que ser extremadamente fuerte―. La costa se encuentra muy cerca de Sendai― comentó el rubio, clavando sus azules ojos en los color carbón de su mejor amigo, el cual los abrió de una manera casi imperceptible―. Sendai ha quedado devastada― finalizó.

Cuando Naruto hubo acabado de hablar, todas las miradas se posaron inmediatamente en Sasuke. Sasuke por su parte, sintió como la sangre se le helaba cuando Naruto terminó de informar lo que se sabía, el terremoto había afectado enormemente a Sendai, el lugar donde Hinata se encontraba. De pronto sintió como sus piernas fallaban en sostenerlo, al tiempo que una fuerte réplica se hacía presente, ocasionando que perdiese el equilibrio y callese, ante la atónita mirada de todos.

― Yo... Necesito un momento― dijo el Uchiha antes de salir trastabillando del lugar.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Hinata sintió un enorme dolor recorrerla, por lo que abrió los ojos. Poco a poco abrió los ojos, y mientras su visión se aclaraba cada vez más, más fuerte se hacía el dolor que punzaba en su lado derecho, junto con su espalda, junto con la sensación de estar completamente empapada. De pronto tuvo que contener las ganas de gritar de dolor. Mientras más recuperaba sus sentidos, más fuertes se volvían los dolores. Cuando giró un poco su rostro a la derecha no pudo contener un gemido de dolor.

Sentía que todo le dolía, y estaba segura de que su brazo no se debía de poder doblar de esa manera.

Utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad y concentración, examinó los alrededores desde su posición, dandose cuenta de que se encontraba debajo de una de las enormes lámparas del local donde había estado comiendo y que se encontraba recostada contra uno de los pilares de la construcción.

― ¡Ayuda! ¡Auxilio!― gritó como pudo, sabiendo incluso ella que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que alguien la escuchase―. ¡Por favor! ¡Ayuda!― continuó gritando antes de callar debido a un fuerte movimiento del suelo, el cual hizo que la lámpara que yacía sobre ella perdiese el equilibrio y cayese de lleno sobre ella golpeando su cabeza y haciendo que un nuevo hilo de sangre brotase.

Fue entonces cuando Hinata notó que ahora todo lo veía rojo y comprendió que era casi seguro de que sus ojos se encontrasen empañados con sangre.

En ese momento no pudo contener las lágrimas, y mientras su visión volvía a la normalidad, no puedo evitar sentirse completamente desesperanzada. Su mente se encontraba tan agobiada por lo ocurrido, lo cual deducía había sido un terremoto o tsunami increíblemente fuerte, que no notó que su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón no dejaba de vibrar.

― Alguien... Ayudeme, por favor― murmuró antes de volver a perder la conciencia, dejando poco a poco de sentir el dolor que antes la había envuelto y el peso de la lámpara sobre ella.

**XxXxXxXxX**

― Sasuke, ¿estás bien?― preguntó Naruto mientras entraba a su oficina, encontrando al pelinegro sentado en el sofá con las manos entrelazadas y la frente apoyada en estas, como si estuviese meditando profundamente algo.

― ¿Tenías que decirmelo así?― preguntó Sasuke apenas alzando la voz, pero aún así Naruto fue capaz de escucharlo.

― Lo siento― se disculpó el rubio―. Tenía que dar esa información a todos.

― ¡Pudiste habermelo dicho a mi antes!― gritó furioso el pelinegro.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

― ¡Claro, como si hubiese sido tan fácil! ¡Te recuerdo que tú eras él único bastardo que decía que le importaba un carajo la situación!― gritó Naruto mientras apretaba los puños―. ¡Te recuerdo que yo no empece a dar antes la información porque no te encontrabamos! ¡Te recuerdo que estabas escondiendote de nosotros porque no querías trabajar en esto y querías seguir con tú estúpida historia de los bancos!

Sasuke fue quien en esta ocasión frunció el ceño.

― ¡Pero yo no sabía...!― comenzó a gritar el Uchiha.

― ¡No puedes solamente ignorar algo de este tamaño sólo porque no crees que te afecte!... ¡Y luego... Y luego indignarte por no ser el primero en se informado!― exclamó el rubio.

― ¡Hinata podría estar muerta!― soltó Sasuke al tiempo que se levantaba del sofá y caminaba furioso hacia su mejor amigo.

― ¡Podría no estarlo! ¡El que Sendai haya sido destruida no significa que ella tenga que estar muerta, puede simplemente estar herida o simplemente asustada y sin un rasguño!― dijo Naruto intentando calmar la situación, lo último que necesitaban era que Sasuke en especial se pusiese de esa manera―. Kiba y Shino estan intentando comunicarse con ella.

― ¿Y lo han logrado?― preguntó el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido.

Naruto supo que gran parte de la cooperación de Sasuke dependería de la respuesta que le diese en ese momento.

― No, pero lo siguen intentando― dijo finalmente el Uzumaki.

Sasuke simplemente asintió antes de salir de la oficina empujando levemente a Naruto.

― ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué harás?― preguntó completamente serio el rubio.

― Mi trabajo― fué lo único que dijo el Uchiha antes de ir hacia la sala de computo.

Probablemente si no se hubiesen encontrado en una situación como esa, Naruto hubiese sonreído al escuchar las palabras del pelinegro. Pero en ese momento, lo único que hizo fue entrar a la oficina por su carpeta de trabajo habitual, buscar en esta unas hojas e irse.

Las hojas decían: Centrales nucleares en Fukushima.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Hinata sintió como de pronto podía respirar mejor, y como una de las incomodidades junto con el dolor opresivo que producía comenzaba a retirarse. Haciendo su mayor esfuerzo abrió los ojos, lo justo para ver como unas siluetas se encontraban levantando la enorme lámpara que la mantenía atrapada.

― ¡Vamos! ¡Con fuerza!

Después de unos momentos sintió como la lámpara dejaba de oprimirla, para después sentir un movimiento demasiado brusco en el suelo, lo cual hizo que de pronto el peso cayese sobre ella de golpe.

― ¡Mierda! ¡Ten más cuidado!

― ¡Lo siento! ¡Perdí el equilibrio!

― ¡Deja de hablar y ayudame! ¡Necesita atención!

De nuevo la Hyûga sintió como el peso era removido, e internamente rezó porque el peso no volviese a caer sobre ella, pero al parecer era innecesario, puesto que oyó un golpe seco junto a ella, como si hubiesen arrojado ahí lo que antes la oprimía. Hinata en ese momento comenzó a llorar e intentó hablar, pero una mano sobre su boca lo impidió.

― Guarde sus fuerzas, la llevaremos con los paramédicos.

Hinata de pronto sintió como era levantada y llevada lejos de donde antes había una cafetería. Intentó volver a articular algo, pero simplemente no podía, su cuerpo y mente no reaccionaban correctamente, y de pronto el dolor volvía a ser insoportable.

Después de unos segundos, todo se volvió negro por tercera vez.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Sasuke se encontraba atendiendo una llamada en el celular, al parecer el centro metereológico ya tenía más información sobre lo ocurrido, y necesitaban varias personas para filtrar los datos importantes, y si en algo era bueno Sasuke era en discriminar datos útiles y hacer preguntas pertinentes.

― ¡Uchiha a mi oficina!― se escuchó la fuerte voz de Tsunade.

Al escuchar eso Sasuke le hizo señas a un pasante con la mano, el cual asintió y se acercó a él.

― ¿Ocurre algo, Uchiha-san?― preguntó el chico, claramente sobrepasado por la situación que se vivía en el lugar.

Sasuke cubrió el micrófono del celular antes de hablar con el pasante.

― Dile a Tsunade que estoy trabajando en la información, así que en este momento no quiero que me moleste― ordenó el Uchiha antes de volver a su llamada en el celular―. Si, aquí sigo.

― Pe-Pero... Senju-sama...― comenzó a decir el chico, pero Sasuke rodó los ojos.

― ¡Ahora!― exclamó cubriendo el micrófono con su mano antes de volver al teléfono.

― ¡S-Si!― dijo el chico antes de irse hacia donde se encontraba la jefa de la oficina.

Después de unos momentos el chico volvió al lugar, sumamente asustado, siendo seguido por unos pasos increíblemente fuertes. Sasuke levantó el rostro para ver que era lo que quería.

― ¡Cuelga la maldita llamada y ven a mi oficina, Uchiha!― gritó Tsunade, causando que Sasuke sintiese un escalofrío lo recorriese.

― Gracias por la información, alguien más de la oficina se comunicará con usted― dijo Sasuke rápidamente antes de colgar la llamada―. Era importante.

― Alguien más podrá encargarse de eso, ahora, a mi oficina― dijo antes de comenzar a caminar fuera del lugar, siendo seguida por el menor de los Uchihas―. Y tú, sigue con lo que Uchiha estaba haciendo― le ordenó al pasante, quien asintió asustado. Antes de salir de la habitación, Tsunade volteó hacia atrás y con mirada severa observó al chico―. ¿Cómo te llamas?

― ¡E-Eh! ¡Fu-Fujikawa Kouta!― respondió el pasante, bastante nervioso.

― ¡Bien! ¡Dependiendo de como trabajes estos días te ascenderé! ¡Esfuerzate!― ordenó antes de salir de la oficina, acompañada de Sasuke.

Cuando ambos se encontraron dentro de la oficina de Tsunade, una fuerte réplica los hizo tambalearle ligeramente, causando unas cuantas quejas por parte de Sasuke.

― ¿Por qué le preguntaste su nombre?― preguntó Sasuke mientras veía a Tsunade acomodar rápidamente unos papeles dentro de una carpeta―. Bien sabías su nombre, Naruto, Kiba y yo hemos estado acargo de ese pasante y te hemos estado diciendo que tiene gran potencial.

Tsunade sonrió de lado.

― Tiene que pensar que lo descubrí por mi misma, no por sus recomendaciones― comentó Tsunade―. Después de todo es muy diferente que quienes estén acargo de tí te recomienden a que el propio jefe note tu talento... Es una cuestión de autoestima― murmuró antes de terminar de ordenar la carpeta y entregarsela a Sasuke.

― Sasuke― nombró la mujer, llamando la atención del menor de los Uchihas, puesto que ella raramente lo llamaba por su nombre―. Quiero que tu te hagas cargo de la cobertura del terremoto y tsunami.

Sasuke se quedó congelado por unos momentos antes de reaccionar.

― ¿Qué dices?

― Creo que me escuchaste perfectamente, Uchiha.

― Entonces, ¿en que demonios piensa?― preguntó Sasuke bastante serio.

Tsunade frunció el ceño.

― En que en este momento, tú eres la mejor opción que tenemos para presentar el programa― declaró la Senju.

― Me niego, yo soy un economista, no un presentador― dijo Sasuke―. Suficiente estoy haciendo con ayudar con recabar información como para que me quieras hacer dar estas noticias.

― No tienes opción, es una orden.

― Naruto sería mucho mejor para esto que yo― declaró Sasuke. En cualquier otra situación probablemente el azabache no hubiese dicho eso, pero debido a las circunstancias ninguno de los dos se inmutó por las implicaciones de las palabras.

― A él lo tengo investigando un caso especial, eres la única opción.

― ¡No pienso comunicarle al público esta tragédia!― exclamó molesto Sasuke antes de levantarse―. ¡No puedo intentar mostrarme calmado ante el público cuando en realidad no lo estoy!

Tsunade volteó a ver los puños de Sasuke, los cuales se encontraban completamente en blanco, antes de suspirar y cerrar los ojos.

― Como ya te dije, es una orden, preparate para estar listo en media hora― dijo la mujer―. Puedes retirarte.

Sasuke se levantó de su silla de manera brusca.

― No es como que necesitara tu permiso para irme― dijo Sasuke bastante molesto antes de irse de la oficina.

No lo comprendía, ¿que Tsunade no podía ver que tan preocupado se encontraba? Comprendía que la gente tuviese la impresión de que el era una persona completamente indiferente a todo, pero eso no aplicaba cuando se trataba de Hinata. Cuando Hinata se encontraba implicada en algo, no había manera en que él pudiese actuar de manera tranquila, como en ese momento era el caso. No podía hacer lo que Tsunade le pedía, simplemente no podía sabiendo que Hinata podría estar en grave peligro.

Por su parte, dentro de la oficina Tsunade sonreía de lado. Podía imaginarse lo que en ese momento pasaba por la mente del Uchiha, por lo que también podía imaginarse cual sería su siguiente acción.

El que el Uchiha decidiese obedecerla o no probablemente dependía de lo que ocurriese en el lugar a donde se dirigía el pelinegro.

**XxXxXxXxX**

― Shino, si Sendai está destruida, ¿no es imposible que nos logremos comunicar con Hinata?― preguntó Kiba mientras se sentaba junto a Shino, quien continuaba tecleando en la computadora sin descanso. Después de unos momentos, Shino dejó la computadora y volteó a ver a Kiba completamente serio.

― Ella es nuestra amiga, nosotros...― comenzó a decir, pero Kiba lo interrumpió.

― Lo se, no dije que me fuera a rendir, solo preguntaba― dijo Kiba mientras se levantaba―. Después de todo, ninguno de nosotros es bueno rindiendose, ¿verdad?― preguntó antes de volver a tomar el teléfono.

― De igual manera, el teléfono que Hinata tiene es con la línea especial de la compañía, por lo que debería de poder funcionar aún en esta situación.

― ¿Debería?

― Tengo entendido.

― ¡Entonces sigamos intentandolo!― exclamó Kiba antes de que una réplica bastante fuerte sacudiese el edifició y lo obligase a deternerse de la mesa donde el teléfono se encontraba.

― Ten cuidado.

― Lo se, sólo que la réplica me tomó desprevenido― se defendió el castaño―. En verdad, no entiendo como estás tan calmado― murmuró.

― No lo estoy― fue lo único que dijo Shino antes de continuar con el frenético tecleo en la computadora.

Ninguno de los dos se percató del joven azabache que se encontraba en la puerta de la oficina y que en esos momentos salía del lugar, con los puños fuertemente cerrados.

* * *

Ja ne!


End file.
